pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Chelsea Antonio
Chelsea Antonio is a character from P.M. Universe series. Appearance Chelsea is a goth girl with cyan ponytail with black eye and lip makeup. In her redesign, she wears a torn green sleeveless shirt with red stitches, purple skirt, black goth shoes with white soles, laced black/white stripe thigh-highs and black tights with red straps on her right leg and purple flame on her left. A black elbow pad and glove on her left arm and cuffs and goth gloves on her right arm. Her glove on her right hand hides her skeleton hand. She now has individual eye colors. Red on her right eye and glowing monochrome white on her left eye. On her entire body, she has wounds and stitches prior to her death and resurrection. Personality Chelsea is a stoic goth girl from the dead. She has a difficult time with her afterlife. Being a Revenant has nearly driven her to insanity. She was a little psychotic when she punishes any sinners. She is also a very good ballad dancer and has very good manners when she bow. Inspirations Critical Finish Judecca Requiem (Tira): Vertically slashes her opponent, leaps on them, and kisses them passionately as they squirm, turning the screen dark gray, and causing a skull shape cloud to appear, and drains their soul. Thousand Roses (Amy): Starts with a kick ballet dance and delivers several rapid stabs and one final, heavy blow. Critical Edge Discord Parade ('Jolly) / ''Discord Parade Finale ''(Gloomy) (Soulcalibur V - Tira): Hits the opponent with a whirling combo. Adds a finishing strike when in her "Gloomy" mode. '''''Arcanum Azarael (Soulcalibur V - Viola): Makes her orb magnetic, pulling the opponent in and damaging them if they touch the orb. The Voice from the Abyss (''Soulcalibur VI - Zasalamel): Makes time stop which freezes her opponent, slices her opponent with her scythe, then snaps to continue time. ''From Science, with Love (Soulcalibur VI - Azwel): An extremely quick upward sword slash. She then guides her two swords as they continuously slash at the airborne opponent before summoning numerous red and blue energy blades that converge on them and explode violently. I Shall Save Humanity! (Soulcalibur VI ''- Azwel; Soul Charged): Releases a shockwave that binds the opponent in the air, generates a replica of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, then plunges both replicas unto the target, creating a blinding light. 'Aléa Rouge' / 'Aléa Blanc' (''Soulcalibur VI - Amy): She uppercuts the opponent with his rapier, flipping and staying upside-down midair in the progress. As the enemy falls, she starts spinning, hitting her opponent many times, showering the air with red or white rose petals. For the final hit, she flips right-side up and charges her rapier with red or white energy. She then stabs it forward toward his opponent. If both red and white rose perceptions reached max, then she will enter Rose Mystique, which rejuvenates few of her Soul Meter. Appearances Game Appearances * Soulcalibur IV - as Amy * ModNation Racers * Soulcalibur V ''- as Viola * ''Don't Starve - as a Mod * WWE 2K15 * LittleBigPlanet 3 * WWE 2K16 * Don't Starve Together - as a Mod * WWE 2K17 * WWE 2K18 * Fire Pro Wrestling World * WWE 2K19 * Soulcalibur VI - as Original Character and Amy (DLC) * WWE 2K20 In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Chokeslam ** Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling reverse piledriver) ** Sister Abigail (Swinging reverse STO); adopted from Bray Wyatt * Signature moves ** Flying clotheslne, sometimes from top rope ** Sidewalk slam ** Off with Her Head! (High speed thumb thrust to the throat) ** The Fiend's Claw (Mandible claw) Trivia * She is usually human in concept designs, but she was redesigned as an undead goth girl. * Since 2014, she wears the same attire as WWE superstar; Kane, but the main difference is she wears a green top with purple skirt with black belt and silver buckle and purple mask. * Chelsea serves as a customized costume for both Amy (Soulcalibur IV and VI) and Viola (Soulcalibur V). * Her new artwork pose was based from Rita Repulsa from 2017 Power Rangers movie. * Chelsea has a total of four different fighting styles and a total of nine Critical Edges in Soul series. * She has the same sickle weapon and dark powers as Scarecrow (DC Comics) and Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat). M.U.G.E.N * For M.U.G.E.N, she has voice clips from both Amy (Soulcalibur IV and VI) and Viola (Soulcalibur V). * Some of her idle animations for M.U.G.E.N are based on Cetrion (Mortal Kombat 11) and Enchantress (Injustice 2). * Her main theme for M.U.G.E.N is Liv Morgan's new theme from WWE 2K20. * Her special move, "Hands of Fate" is based from the "Bump in the Night" DLC from WWE 2K20. Gallery Chelsea Antonio.png Chelsea WWE2K17 1.jpg|WWE 2K17 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:American Characters